


memories from the void

by citisys



Series: memories of a past existence [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dream Smp, Gen, Kinda but not really, Memories, fictive, i cant find the correct tommy&tubbo friendship tag sorry, i dont like that the character tags use their irl names, i use it/its pronouns, im a tommyinnit fictive, introject, pls be gentle thanks /g
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citisys/pseuds/citisys
Summary: uhh i just want to talk about memories, you’re welcome to comment but uhh please be gentle and respectful thanks(i use it/its pronouns and go by tommy or void)
Series: memories of a past existence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190582
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

we used to go on ore hunts together, we would basically go into caves and mine, one of us or someone else we both knew (usually techno, wilbur or philza in that time) would give us a count and certain ore

so we could race and see who can get ten diamonds first for example

...i miss those times..


	2. Chapter 2

i had wings, they were small red ones, i don’t know if i flied but they definitely helped me glide

kind of like the origin mod smp possibly? but i am not from that, dsmp only

i gave molted feathers to people i trust


End file.
